Jackson
by Sweetly Blissful
Summary: One-shot. "Percy, you are not the son of Poseidon." This is not the type of story you might think it is. Just read it. You'll have a good laugh, I promise you, so enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else that you might recognize.**

**Here's a random one-shot I came up with a long time ago! I hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

Camp Half-Blood was great! There was sword-fighting, rock-climbing, canoeing, Pegasus riding, Capture the Flag, anything fun, you name it. This place had it. I had finally found a place where I was accepted for who I was. I had finally found my home.

But one day, all these things changed. I no longer was who I thought I was.

"Percy, I need to talk to you," Chiron told me after dinner. "In private,"

"Sure thing, sir," I replied. Chiron was the best centaur teacher ever. Well, he was the only centaur teacher, but you get what I mean.

To think that he disguised as my Latin teacher for half of a year. I guess he'll be scarred for life after seeing the grades I pulled in his class. It would bring any teacher to their own shame.

I took one last sip of my blue coke and followed Chiron to his office in the Big House.

The room was covered in celestial bronze plating, seeing as the one single laptop that was on his desk could attract monsters like honey attracts a bee. Or Pooh Bear. But I didn't understand why that mattered, because the camp borders were magical. They kept all mortals and monsters out, so why worry. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Sit," Chiron said, waving his hand at the chair in front of his desk. Great. This felt like school. Like when I would have to go to the principle's office for doing something that I technically didn't do but would get blamed for anyways. Being a demigod was a hard life.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked, while Chiron was getting into his wheelchair.

He sighed. "I wouldn't really say it's a problem, Percy. Just a disturbance, that's all."

"And that is?"

"Percy," he looked at me with his aged brown eyes. "I'm going just going to say it. You, Percy Jackson are not the son of Poseidon."

I gasped. "How is that possible?"

He looked down. "Trust me. It is."

"Bu-but I have all of these amazing water powers!" I willed the water in Chiron's glass to rise. It did so, and evaporated into thin air at my command.

"Those were bestowed by Zeus so he could blame a child of his brother for stealing his mast bolt even though it was Luke and Ares all along." Chiron explained.

"Bu-but I have been chased by monsters almost my whole life!"

"You went to school with other demigods. It was merely just a coincidence."

"No!" I cried. This was the best place ever. How could I be a mortal? I couldn't leave!

"I'm sorry Percy, but it's the truth." He said sympathetically.

My eyes were starting to tear up. "Then who is my father!" I demanded.

"Ah, that's a tough one." Chiron said. "But after much research, I have found the one man who could possibly be your father."

"Who?"

"Your father is Michael Jackson."

I jaw fell to the floor. "Yo-you mean the King of Pop?"

He nodded.

"What! That's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is. You are his long lost son. All of his other kids are adopted."

"How does my mom not know this?"

"The mist is a powerful thing, Percy."

"Wow! But I still want to be a demigod!" I insisted truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Chiron said gently. "It is true. You are a mortal. You are now ordered to leave this camp. You will never be able to come back."

I started crying like a little baby. "But it's not fair!"

Chiron got up and hugged me. But then something unexpected happened.

My best friend, Annabeth, burst through the door. "Percy! You don't have to leave camp!"

Chiron looked at her. "Annabeth, my dear, were you eavesdropping?"

"I couldn't help it," she admitted. "But I deserved to know! He's my friend!"

"I see your point," Chiron replied. "Now go on,"

She nodded. "Percy you don't have to leave camp because you're still a demigod!"

I sniffled. "But that's not possible. Both my parents are mortals."

"No," she snapped. "Your mother is mortal. But your dad, Michael Jackson is a _demigod! _He's the son of Apollo!"

"No way!" I yelled.

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly.

Chiron's eyes widened. "Annabeth, are you sure about this?"

"As sure as my mother is Athena and not Britney Spears."

"That's great!" I shouted joyfully. "So I'm a quarter blood?"

Chiron smiled and nodded. "There are many quarter bloods in the world. They just have enough human blood to not be scented be monsters, but they also just have enough godly blood to be able to train at Camp Half-Blood and do the things that half-bloods do. They also don't inherit any of the gifts or traits of the gods. They're basically mortal but still legitimately part of the immortal line. Congratulations, my boy!"

"Hooray!" I cheered. I may not be the awesome son of Poseidon, but now I was the grandson of Apollo, which wasn't that bad either. At least it's not Ares...

I stopped cheering after realizing one important detail. "But who is the hero of the Great Prophecy now?"

Annabeth and Chiron looked at each other, both very confused.

The Chiron finally said, "I don't know. Let's pray that they haven't gotten eaten by monsters. Now, let's celebrate!"

"Yay!" I ran outside screaming that I was a quarter blood. Everyone who heard me was utterly confused, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was that I was still part of all this. I was still a hero.

And...I was pretty darn rich too!

**I hoped you liked it! Please review!**

**BTW I know Michael Jackson is dead, but he wasn't 4-5 years ago when Percy found out he was a demigod, so yeah. Also, I'm not a Michael Jackson fan, just to put that out there. This is just totally random, and I love it!  
><strong>


End file.
